


Stars In Your Eyes

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Not Nearly As Bad As It Should Be for the Vague Historical Period?, Casting Couch, Homophobia, Letters Home, M/M, Referenced Vague Bad Shit Happening Offscreen, vaguely historical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean's got dreams of being a Hollywood star.  Only things he's got at home are a little brother and a boyfriend.  He loves them both, but they're both encouraging him to pursue his dream.  With their promise to look after each other for him, he heads off to Hollywood.





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Actor!Dean
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Benny/Cain/Dean
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Pen pals

Dear Benny,  
Made it to Hollywood all right. I’ve got lodging and a temporary job as a waiter while I go to auditions and look for an agent. I already miss you more than I know how to say. Wish you’d come out here too. Even if you don’t want to be involved in the movies, there’s still plenty of work you could be doing. Los Angeles is just like any other city, they need bartenders and waiters and trashmen and warehouse workers too.  
Don’t know when I’ll be able to get home, so look after Sammy until he can come join me out here, okay? Don’t let Dad be too hard on him. Don’t let him be too hard on himself.  
I love you.  
Dean

 

Dear Benny,  
I knew this wasn’t gonna be an overnight process, but it’s still hard going to auditions knowing I’m gonna get rejected because I don’t have an agent and I still got this good ol’ boy accent. I’ve made progress, though. I go to tapings when I can and volunteer as an extra when they need ‘em, and I’ve talked to a couple people who promised to talk to agents. For a week, it ain’t too bad.  
Still miss you, Benny. Tell Sammy I’m thinking about him.  
I love you.  
Dean

 

Dear Benny,  
You’ll notice there’s five bucks included in this letter, or if there isn’t, we might need to start beating on post office guys’ heads until they give it back. You were right. Casting couch is still a thing, and it’s not just for the girls. Talked to a guy today who refuses to do it. He says that it’s a trap. Sure, it’ll help you get started, get you some decent roles, but if you start getting too big, it’s blackmail they can hold over you to make sure you don’t push to get paid what you’re worth.  
And here I thought the idiots were bad back home in Louisiana.  
If you start getting too big for your britches and demanding to get paid what you’re worth, they’ll tell people you’re gay. Well, guess what. My mom’s dead, my dad and brother know, and I really don’t think I have to worry about my lover finding out I’m gay. Don’t care about hooking up with the starlets around here, so I don’t see as I have much to worry about.  
So you win the bet. Casting couch is a thing, you gave me your blessing to use it to get jobs, I’m gonna do it.  
Still wish you were here though. I’m willing to bet not one of those producers is gonna be half as good as you are. I love you so much. Miss you so much. I mean it, Benny, get your ass out here.  
Yeah, I know, if you leave there’s no one to look after Sammy, and he’s still too young to bring with you. Tell him I miss him.  
I love you.  
Dean

 

Dear Benny,  
It’s not Sunday, but I gotta write anyway. Just got my first speaking role! They told me I got the part because I didn’t flinch from the horse. I’m gonna be a cowboy, part of the sheriff’s posse to round up the bad guys. When I told them I could ride, they said they might write me some extra stuff, since they’re not gonna have to teach me. All that time on your uncle’s farm is paying off, good old boy accent or no.  
Well, not all that time. I mean, yeah, the producer was pretty impressed with my ability to ride dick, too, and didn’t say too much when I told him I learned it from my boyfriend. Not sure why, but he still gave me the job, so it can’t be he’s too worried about me not letting him get away with sabotaging my career with rumors of my homosexuality.  
Seems like a decent enough guy, for a rich producer, too. His name’s Cain Abel, which made me laugh. Felt bad about it right away, naturally, but come on, _Cain Abel_? If your last name was Abel, why the hell would you name your son Cain?  
Fuck it all. Get Sammy and run away, would you? Just got Sammy’s letter about how he got kicked off the football team for getting into a fight. I seem to remember playing football and getting in fights every other week, neither you nor Sammy has said anything about a new coach, so what the hell happened to get Sammy kicked off? Only thing I can think of is Coach has it in for him because he’s not mean like I was.  
I love you.  
Dean

 

Dear Benny,  
Get Sam. Come out here. If Dad ain’t gonna do something about Sam getting kicked off the football team for getting into a fight, I got to, and I can’t do much from here. Can’t leave, not in the middle of filming, and there’s no way Coach listens to you. I tried calling, but Coach said I wasn’t here and didn’t know what the fight was really like, that I only had Sam’s side instead of getting Dirk’s. I don’t need Dirk’s side. I know my brother.  
Cain wasn’t mad at me for laughing at his name. He said everyone does. At least he’s got it better than his brothers Seth and Jake. Jake because he might as well be trapped in Hell for all people remember he even exists.  
He’s been hanging around. Takes a real interest in me. Starting to make me a little uncomfortable, you know? Casting couch is one thing, but I don’t want to get into an actual affair out here. Another reason I want you and Sammy out here with me. If I have my boyfriend around, might make him back off a little.  
I still have my waiter job, but I’m hoping I’ll be able to quit it by Christmas. If I can, and I still got a reason to go home to Louisiana, I’m gonna be there. I miss you so much, Benny. You and Sammy. If you’ll just run to me here, I’m never goin’ back to Louisiana.  
I love you.  
Dean

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dear Benny,  
Hope your mom’s doing better. I’m writing this at the train station. You just got on the train and I can still feel your lips on mine from saying goodbye.  
I know I’ve said it, but I want it in writing. Thank you so much for taking the risk with Sammy. I dunno if he told you the full extent of what happened with the football thing, so I ain’t gonna say, but if I’d gone home you might be having to decide if you can love a guy serving life in prison. Now Sammy’s safe, where I can keep an eye on him and he’s got both of us fighting for him, and I can never say enough about how much it means to me that you were willing to do that. If you happen to see Dad, tell him what a worthless piece of crap he is, okay?  
Also can’t say how much it means to me, you liking Cain and letting me take him up on his offer. This is gonna be huge for me, and I would’ve said no if you weren’t okay with it, but since you are, I gotta take this. You and me and Sammy, this could be our ticket to being rich. Someday, the three of us, and if Sammy finds himself someone, we’re never gonna have to worry about anything.  
Hope you can come back soon.  
I love you.  
Dean


End file.
